Mochis
by ElsyAnimetronik
Summary: Saniwa ha recibido noticias de Miki, al parecer han habido ciertos disturbios en un poblado. Se desconoce el motivo, pero Kawaki -Saniwa- no descarta la participación de la "Armada", por lo que envía a la unidad cuatro: Kiyomitsu Kashū, Namazuo Tōshirō, Maeda Tōshirō, Higekiri, Akashi Kuniyuki y como líder, Ōdenta Mitsuyo.


Todos los personajes (a excepción de Miki, saniwa y pobladores), son obra de DMM y Nitro +, así como de sus respectivos ilustradores, a mi sólo me pertenece la historia, y si, esta basado en el evento 'La aldea de los Dangos: Persiguiendo al conejo"

A leer!

* * *

**~Mochis~**

Una misión, eso era lo que habían de hacer, y al igual que otras, los chicos tenían órdenes precisas, "Si alguien es herido, todos regresaran, sin excepciones".

La unidad cuatro había sido firmada de forma… inusual -por no decir que errónea-, Saniwa les había mandado a un campo abierto, lo cual era perfecto para el uso de mosqueteros, catapultas y arqueros, eso era bueno, tendrían una significativa ventaja sobre los enemigos, pero…

—No pensó las cosas bien. — Comentó con ligera molestia Kashū.

Los demás integrantes rieron levemente ante el comentario del chico, era cierto que Saniwa había cometido un ligero error al elegir a los integrantes de la unidad.

—Debe de haber un motivo por el cual nos envió. — Comentó Higekiri.

— ¿En serio? — Kashū alzó una ceja. — ¿Cómo cuál? — Dijo colocando ambas manos en la cintura.

Higekiri lo pensó por unos instantes, pero no podía darle una respuesta al azabache. Por lo que sólo se limitó a sonreír.

—Bueno, bueno, ya estamos aquí, no tenemos de otra más que hacer la encomienda. — Comentó Namazuo, interrumpiendo el intento de asesinato con la mirada por parte de Kashū. — ¿Y bien?, capitán Ōdenta, ¿cómo debemos proceder?

El hombre de expresión sombría miró al de ojos púrpuras y después miró al pequeño pueblo que estaba bajando aquella colina. —No detectó a la "Armada", deberemos acercarnos al pueblo.

Nadie se opuso y siguieron su plan, caminaron hasta el, la gente les saludaba de forma cortes y amable, habían pequeños que se acercaban a ellos curiosos al ver los trajes tan "raros" que portaban los Tōdan.

¡Pum!

— ¡Ay! — Chilló una pequeña al caer al suelo.

— ¡Oh, disculpame! — Dijo Higekiri, ayudando a la pequeña a ponerse de pie, pues había sido con él con quien la pequeña había chocado.

La pequeña se limpió las lágrimas, pues había estado llorando desde hacía un buen rato y debido a sus lágrimas no había visto por donde iba.

— ¿Por qué lloras? — Le preguntó Maeda.

La pequeña aún gimoteando contestó. —Mis conejos. — Sorbió por la nariz y prosiguió. —Se escaparon, y no los encuentro, me los regaló mi papá. — Volvió a soltar el llanto.

Los seis Tōdan se miraron entre sí, ninguno tenía el corazón como para dejar a la pequeña llorando. Ni siquiera Ōdenta, de hecho tenía un saldo sobre protector y minador con los niños, pese a siempre querer mantener distancia de todos.

—Damita. — Llamó Namazuo. — ¿Cuantos conejitos eran?

La pequeña volvió a sorber por la nariz. —Seis.

— ¿Y tienes alguna idea de a dónde pudieron haber ido? — Esta vez la pregunta la hizo Higekiri.

La nena asintió. —Por ahí. — Dijo señalando un espeso bosque a los pies de la montaña.

Higekiri miró detenidamente aquella dirección y sin consultarlo con nadie dijo. —No te preocupes, traeremos a tus conejitos de vuelta, esperanos en… — Comenzó a ver sus alrededores, algún sitio o comercio en el que la pequeña pudiera esperarlos, para su buena suerte la madre de la pequeña apareció.

— ¡Yaeko! — Llamó a la pequeña.

Esta volteó. — ¡Mami! — Corrió a su madre y está le alzó en brazos.

—Yaeko, no salgas así, me has asustado. — Su voz estaba impregnada de preocupación.

—Se escaparon mami, por ahí. — Dijo señalando al bosque que estaba un tanto retirado del pueblo.

Los Tōdan sonrieron y de ellos Higekiri habló. —No se preocupe, traeremos a los conejos de vuelta.

El rostro de la mujer palideció. Los muchachos comenzaron a caminar, pero la madre de Yaeko caminó hasta ellos, tomando a Higekiri del brazo, cosa que hizo al rubí detener su andar y junto con él sus compañeros también. Por otro lado Ōdenta frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¡No vayan, por favor! — Dijo asustada. —Aléjense de ese bosque.

Los chicos tuvieron un mal augurio, por lo que Kashū preguntó. — ¿Por qué?, sólo es un bosque.

La mujer tragó duro. —Se equivoca joven. — Miró nuevamente al bosque. —Ahí… ahí hay criaturas sobrenaturales, todos aquellos que se internaron en el bosque desaparecieron sin más. — Abrazó a su pequeña. —Mi esposo fue uno de ellos.

— ¿De los desaparecidos? — Preguntó Maeda.

La mujer asintió con pesar. —Por ello les pido que por favor no vayan.

Kashū posó su mano en su mentón. —_Si eso de los espectros es verdad, dudo que podamos hacer algo. _— Miró a cada integrante del equipo. —_Somos un flojo (Akashi), un despistado (Higekiri), un niño de buenos modales (Maeda), un desmemoriado travieso (Namazuo), un antisocial (Ōdenta) y alguien a quien le desagrada la suciedad. _— Soltó un suspiro. —_Sin alguien que sepa de exorcismo como Tomoegata o Ishikirimaru… la vamos a tener difícil._ — Volteó a ver a su capitán, este larcis haber pensado lo mismo que él.

—Deberemos investigar. — Dijo Ōdenta, comenzando a caminar, los chicos le imitaron.

— ¡No vayan! —Llamó la mujer.

Higekiri volteó a verla. —No se preocupe, sólo iremos por los conejos y si vemos que esos espectros son tan terribles regresaremos, hasta luego. — Comenzó a caminar, dejando anonadadas a ambas féminas.

Estaban a unos pasos de aquel bosque, cuando Ōdenta miró a la agrupación. —Agudicen todos sus sentidos, no sabemos qué nos espera ahí adentro. — La orden era clara y cuarto de ellos asintieron.

Akashi por su parte soltó un suspiro, le daba paja hacer cualquier cosa que no fuese cuidar a Aizen y a Hotarumaru.

Ōdenta miró con detenimiento a Higekiri -quien se había retrasado demasiado-, al ser alguien que había cercenado a un demonio, sería quizás quien más pudiera hacerles fuerte ante lo que sea que estuviese en ese bosque.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste hasta atrás Higekiri? — El pequeño Maeda estaba curioso.

Higekiri sonrió como habitualmente hacía. —Le pregunté a la Damita Yaeko como eran sus conejos.

Los ojos de Maeda se iluminaron. — ¡¿Y cómo son?! — Cuestionó.

—Dijo que los seis tenían una cinta roja en el cuello con una pequeña placa de madera, atrás de la placa está el nombre de ella. — Respondió.

Justamente pasó por enfrente de la agrupación un conejo con dicha cinta y placa. Higekiri lo miró y sin pensarlo dos veces se echó a correr tras en animal, este inmediatamente se adentro al bosque y Higekiri le siguió.

— ¡Espera, Higekiri! — Llamó Ōdenta al rubio, pero este no le oyó.

Chasqueó con la lengua, y sin hablar siguió al rubio, la agrupación corrió tras su líder.

— ¡Higekiri! — Gritó de nuevo Ōdenta.

El rubio estaba apunto de atrapar al peludo animal cuando algo cayó de la copa de los árboles.

— ¡GROAR!

— ¡La Armada! — Gritaron los Tōshirō.

Higekiri tenía la guardia baja, lo cual fue aprovechado por el Ōdachi enemigo, asestándole un golpe al rubio y mandandolo a volar, hasta chocar contra un árbol.

Ōdenta apretó los dientes al ver tal acción.

Akashi desenvainó su espada y sonrió. —Así que, a esto se refería la señorita al decir que habían eventos extraños.

**~Flashback~**

— ¿Akashi? — La voz de Kawaki atravesó la delgada pared.

— ¿Mmm?

La chica soltó un suspiro. —Arriba flojo, saldrás a una misión, te quiero en mi oficina en diez minutos.

Justo a los diez minutos el chico de cabellos oscuros con leves reflejos púrpuras se apareció. Se encontró con un grupo peculiar, Ōdenta Mitsuyo, Kiyomitsu Kashū, Maeda y Namazuo Tōshirō, Higekiri y él.

— ¿Se trata de la Armada? — Kashū ya sospechaba, pero la chica negó.

—Miki ha investigado área, no hay rastros de la "Armada", pero se han suscitado eventos paranormales. — Comentó con un poco de preocupación.

— ¿Eventos paranormales? — Preguntó Akashi. — ¿Cómo cuales?

—El cambio brusco en el clima, desapariciones…

— ¿Segura que no se trata de la Armada? — Cuestionó Ōdenta.

—No puedo responderte eso, no sé qué puedan hacer ellos. — Respondió con honestidad. —Pero no podemos dejar las cosas así, así que irán a investigar. — Los chicos asintieron. —Ōdenta, serás el capitán. — El mencionado no dijo nada. —Lleven esto con ustedes. — Dijo entregándoles unas esferas doradas.

— ¡Tropas! — Dijeron al unísono los Tōshirō.

Los seis jóvenes se acercaron lo suficiente como para poder lograr divisar el tipo de tropas, habían catapultas, arqueros y mosqueteros, también infantería ligera y pesada. Los chicos las tomaron y guardaron en sus ropas.

Kawaki habló de nuevo. —Una última cosa…

—Si alguien es herido, todos regresaran, sin excepciones. — Dijeron los seis al unísono.

Kawaki abrió los ojos asombrada.

Kashū rió. —Lo haz dicho tantas veces, que sabemos hasta el tono en que lo dirá.

Kawaki relajó la expresión y sonrió.

**~Fin Del Flashback~**

Habían comenzado a chocar espadas y a esquivar ataques.

—Así que desde un principio eran ellos. — Namazuo estaba forcejeando con un Uchigatana.

— ¡Voy a quedarme con tu brazo! — Sentenció Higekiri, atravesando al oponente que tenía enfrente.

— ¡No escaparan! — Amenazó Kashū, pero su amenaza cayó en oídos sordos, pues los enemigos restantes huyeron entre las ramas de los árboles. — ¡Tsk!

— ¡No les dejen escapar! — Ordenó Ōdenta. Los chicos obedecieron y comenzaron a dar persecución a los otros.

Higekiri por su parte tomó en brazos al pequeño conejo que había quedado pasmado al ver aquellos seres.

—Higekiri. — El rubio miró a Ōdenta.

— ¿Si?

—Quédate aquí.

— ¡¿Por qué?!

—Ya estamos desobedeciendo a la señorita al no regresar a la ciudadela, no voy a exponerte. — Dijo mirando la lesión en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

—Es sólo un rasguño. — Protestó.

—He dicho que te quedes. — Volvió a ordenar.

—Pero…

— ¡No se te ocurra protestar! — Higekiri apretó los labios. —No te muevas de aquí, los demás conejos deben andar cerca. — Su mirada se desvió al animalito. —Regresaremos pronto.

Ōdenta fue con los demás, el mismo se encargaría del Odachi que había lesionado al rubio.

Por su parte Higekiri, se sentó y recargó su espalda en un árbol.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Ōdenta? — Suspiró y miró al cielo, al poco cielo que las copas de los árboles dejaban a la vista. —_Ōdenta ha estado muy raro últimamente… se ha puesto así desde que la Señorita se vio obligada a jugar con esa mujer…_

**~Hace 6 Meses~**

Estaban en plena expedición, normalmente estas no implican mucho riesgo. O eso era lo que todos creían hasta que una chica se cruzó con ellos.

—Así que tú eres su comandante general. — Todos incluyendo a Kawaki se tensaron. — ¡A por ellos!

Una orda de Wakizashis, Tantōs y Uchigatanas se lanzaron al grupo.

— ¡No tan rápido! — Gritó Kawaki, lanzando un dardo atado a una cuerda, dardo que "chocó" y rebotó en varias ocasiones, dejando que la cuerda formase una red, misma en la que cayeron los enemigos. — ¡Ahora verán! — Tiró de la cuerda, ocasionando que los enemigos en la red fuesen cortados en diversos trozos.

— ¡Tsk! — La mujer de Kimono negro puso mala cara, y después sonrió con malicia. —Veamos qué puedes hacer en otra circunstancia. —Sacó un mazo de naipes y tomó dos de estos, lanzó uno hacia Kawaki y otro lo puso bajo su propio pie.

Después de ello, los chicos no pudieron ver a su Saniwa y ellos ya no estaban en el mismo poblado, de hecho aquello no era un poblado, era un campo completamente abierto.

Y a medida que avanzaban salían oponentes o trampas, fue en un combate en dónde Higekiri fue lesionado gravemente, en aquella ocasión Ōdenta lideraba la unidad uno.

**~Actualidad~**

Higekiri volvió a suspirar. —_No supe qué pasó, para cuando desperté estaba en la ciudadela, y Ōdenta estaba a mi lado._ — Volvió a suspirar.

Lejos de ahí se habían desatado varias batallas una más feroz que la anterior y en cada una encontraban a un conejo. Naturalmente el equipo iba reduciendo sus integrantes, cada uno tenía un conejo, pero ahora estaba Ōdenta sólo ante un grupo de seis enemigos, el único objetivo de Ōdenta esta reventar al Ōdachi que se había atrevido a herir al rubio.

— ¡GROAR!

Ōdenta apretó la empuñadura de su espada. —Te enseñaré lo que es el auténtico miedo. — Apenas terminó de hablar, las Wakizashis y Tantōs se abalanzaron sobre él, sin esfuerzo los partió por la mitad.

Ahora tendría un combate uno a uno contra el Ōdachi.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él, e inmediatamente tomó su espada, pero reconoció al dueño de aquellos pasos y se relajó. —Maeda, me asustaste. — Confesó el rubio.

—Perdona. — Dijo el castaño, mismo que llevaba en brazos a otro conejo con una cinta al cuello. —Encontramos a otro.

— ¡Bueno, parece ser que sólo falta uno! — La voz de Kashū provenía de las copas de los árboles e inmediatamente bajó de estos. Al igual que Maeda, también llevaba a un conejo, no tardaron en aparecer Namazuo y Akashi con un conejo cada uno.

— ¿En donde está Ōdenta? — Higekiri sintió una presión en el corazón al no ver al hombre de cabellos grisáceos.

El silencio de los demás le estaba ocasionando una fuerte presión.

Kashū lo miró por unos segundos después habló con burla. —Si tanto se gustan, no se porque no se lo dicen.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Las mejillas de Higekiri se tiñeron de rosa.

—Oh~ — Soltó Maeda y miró al azabache. —Creí que eran sólo ideas mías.

Akashi bostezo y se sentó en el piso, decidido a tomar una siesta. Namazuo tomó el conejo que el de ojos verde limón tenía, pues temía que el conejo se escapara.

—Se podría decir lo mismo contigo y Yasusada. — Comentó Namazuo al tener en brazos a dos conejos. El mencionado se coloro y miró a otro lado. —Pero es cierto, Higekiri, si tú y Ōdenta se gustan, deberían de decírselo.

Higekiri parpadeó un par de veces y evadió la mirada de los otros. —_ ¿Le gusto a Ōdenta? _— Su corazón se aceleró ante aquella posibilidad.

En el pueblo estaban Yaeko y su madre, ambas rezando para que aquellos chicos regresarán con bien del bosque.

— ¡Regresaron! — Gritó un grupo de niños.

— ¿Quienes? — Preguntó una mujer.

— ¡Los sujetos que se marcharon esta tarde!

La gente miró hacia lo que era la salida del pueblo, en esta se lograban divisar algunas figuras, que conforme de acercaban se volvían más nítidas.

— ¡Ahí está la Damita! — Gritó Namazuo.

Sin apresurar el paso los chicos llegaron hasta donde estaba la pequeña, la niña vio que los chicos traían consigo a sus conejos, pero su mirada se clavó de lleno en Ōdenta, pues este llevaba a un hombre cargado.

— ¡Papá! — La madre de Yaeko corrió hasta su marido, ayudando a Ōdenta a bajarlo y sentarlo en una de las bancas del pequeño negocio de dulces y té.

—Por favor pasen. — Invitó la mujer, los chicos entraron y la pequeña Yaeko les pidió a Namazuo, Maeda, Kashū y Akashi que le acompañarán al pequeño corral atrás del negocio, pues era ahí donde vivían sus conejitos.

Ōdenta y Higekiri se quedaron solos, pues la mujer había llevado a su marido arriba, en donde ellos vivían.

El silencio nunca se había vuelto tan incómodo, que Higekiri comenzó a ponerse más nervioso que cuando los chicos habían estado "molestándole" en el bosque.

—Debemos suponer que este es su negocio. — Comentó el rubio tratando de sacar plática.

—Así parece.

La madre de Yaeko regresó, sólo para ofrecerles un poco de té y algunos mochis. — ¿Aún no regresan los otros chicos?

Higekiri sonrió como de costumbre. —Supongo que estarán jugando con la Damita y los conejos.

La mujer lo meditó un poco, su pequeña estaba con ellos, y la niña era muy enérgica, era casi un hecho de que los hubiera convencido para jugar con ella. —Lamento dejarlos solos… — Estaba agradecida con los jóvenes por traer de vuelta a su marido, y por ello había decidido darles posada, pero también quería cuidar de su esposo.

—No se preocupe. — Dijo Higekiri, la mujer hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Ōdenta por su parte miró la lesión del chico, no era algo grave pero sin dudas sería una molestia para el rubio mover el brazo siquiera. Tomó uno de los mochis y lo llevó hasta la boca del rubio, tomando a este por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué haces? — Preguntó con las mejillas rojas.

—Debe dolerte el brazo.

—Oh… _sólo está siento amable…._ Gracias. — Dijo abriendo la boca y aceptando el bocadillo, podía con su otro brazo tomar el té, así que no había necesidad de que Ōdenta le ayudase con ello.

Ōdenta llevó uno de los mochis a su boca y procedió a comerlo, tenía un sabor bastante agradable y parecía que les recuperaba fuerza. El Tacho tomó otro mochi, dispuesto a dárselo al rubio, pero este aún masticaba el primero,por lo que mejor se lo llevó a su propia boca.

—_El que no arriesga, no gana, ¿verdad? _— Lo había decidido, le haría la pregunta de forma directa y sacaría ese tema de su sistema para siempre. —Ōdenta… — El mencionado volteó a ver al rubio, dejando mitad del mochi fuera de su boca. Higekiri se quedó mudo y sin meditarlo, acercó su rostro al del Mitsuyo, robándole la mitad del mochi y un beso junto con el.

Al día siguiente se despidieron de la pequeña Yaeko y sus padres y partieron del pueblo, regresando a la colina a la que habían llegado la tarde anterior.

—Hora de irnos. — Avisó Ōdenta.

— ¿Soy yo, o está más animado? — Susurró Namazuo, los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

Pero bueno!  
Lo prometido es deuda y se siente bien culero deber xD  
Este OneShot se lo debía a Grinslevk, espero que te haya gustado, y si, ando al tiro con los conejitos xD

Ya sólo me faltan los dos que prometí para el fandom de K y podré, medio vivir tranquila xD

Y si!  
Clave mi vídeo del yutu :v


End file.
